


Mistakes can be good sometimes

by DanielDMcDarwin



Series: In our life [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, I finished this at 2 am im sorry, Knotting, Like, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Paul, Rimming, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, and my laptop is about to die, my eyes hurt, oh and my guilty pleasure tag, okay, so this is straight up filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielDMcDarwin/pseuds/DanielDMcDarwin
Summary: It’s only John, his brain said. What dear ol’ dad didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.Paul goes into heat and John decides to take care of him the way alphas are supposed toor smut that I promised to write like 4 months ago and only just barely finished like 20 minutes ago.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: In our life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006602
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Mistakes can be good sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this is my first time writing smut and I decided to write A/B/O what is wrong with me. constructive criticism IS welcome please. or if you liked my garbage tell me in the comments or leave kudos :D.  
> My laptop legit died while I was trying to post this.

“And no one is to come over here. Especially not alphas. Understand?” Jim said, giving Paul a pointed stare as he waited by the door. Mike was upstairs getting ready to leave with his father.

“I’m leaving you alone because I trust you, but I want you to be careful still.” He said. with a softer look, although he sounded just as stern. Paul gave him a short nod as Mike tumbled down the stairs, suitcase in hand.

And with that, Mike and Jim were gone and Paul was all alone in the silent house. They hadn’t even been gone 10 minutes and Paul was already bored. He strolled over to the turntable and put on his Buddy Holly record. The opening notes of Tell Me How alleviating the dreadful silence of the empty house. He walked to the sofa and plopped down dramatically. _No one is to come over_ “Especially not alphas” he whispered to himself. The needle changed over to That’ll Be The Day and Paul smirked to himself. _It’s only John_ , his brain said. What dear ol’ dad didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

***

It took John thirty minutes to walk to Paul’s house. Paul darted to the door at the sound of knocking and opened the door to see a suave looking John with his hair up in a quiff and his guitar on his back, leaning against the door frame.

“Oh Macca darling, you’ve saved me from Mimi and her horrid chores. How can I ever repay you?” He said, throwing his head dramatically against the frame.

“By saving me from the boredom that is this house. I’m gonna be alone for a week.” Paul rolled his eyes. _No one is to come over_ ,’his mind kept saying

“Oh I can certainly entertain you.” He chuckled. “I’ve brought food,” John said, revealing an opened package of fish and chips. “Might’ve gotten hungry on the way here…” he said sheepishly.

“Well get in here ye git,” Paul said, reaching for John's elbow. He pulled him inside and slammed the door shut.

***

“So it goes A, E, A; then a B7 break like this,” Paul said, looking down at his guitar. They were sitting facing each other on the sofa, very nearly thigh to thigh.

As they worked, Paul could help but notice the intoxicating aroma in the air. Paul’s eyes landed on his friend’s neck, thick and soft; it looked particularly enticing under the soft lamplight. It could be anyone’s neck if not for the jut of his Adam’s Apple, making it decidedly masculine. _And rather sexy_ , his brain helpfully supplied.

Slowly, Paul’s eyes drifted further from John's neck to his hands. His mind began to wander at the sight. They were so big, and steady, and veiny. Paul wondered how it would feel to have one stroking his cock while the other had a hold on his waist as John rammed into him. It was at that moment Paul snapped back to reality. Christ, where did that come from? He couldn’t help but find him so desirable. The scent in the air was stronger and he kept unconsciously shifting towards John, their thighs now pressed firmly together.

The temperature seemed to rise in the room. Paul nearly soaked in sweat. John didn’t seem as affected by it. He was still in his leathers. _Maybe it’s just me? Somehow?_ Paul thought. And other than the weird fever he seemed to have and the lust that came out of nowhere, Paul was fine. That is, until he felt himself slick when John brought a hand around his waist.

All he did was go up to pick a new record. Putting on a Carl Perkins record and hearing the guitar ring out made him feel calmer. But right when John put his hand on his waist he felt his arse slick and his prick twitch in anticipation. It wasn’t even a suggestive touch, and it’s not like John’s never done that. It was so utterly perplexing for about 5 seconds as Paul’s mind raced through every possible explanation; and then everything fell into place in his mind.

Oh Fuck Now? It had to start NOW? This is just perfect.

Paul tensed at the contact and felt as slick ran through his ass and onto his underwear. Okay. It’s gonna be okay. _We‘re gonna clean up and I’m gonna send John home. Just like that. It’s gonna be okay. Don’t panic!_ Paul moved away from John’s hand and felt his face grow a bit warmer.

“Ya alright, macca?” John asked. He took a step forward and Paul took a step towards the stairs.

“Um, yes,” he forced out after about three seconds of hesitant silence. “Excuse me I’ll be right back.” Paul bounded up the stairs (rather suspiciously,) leaving John confused in the parlor while Shake, Rattle and Roll played over the speaker.

-

What the hells going on with him? Oh well. It’s probably nothing. Maybe it‘s an Omega thing? Maybe he just had to take a shit. He took a seat on the sofa and tried to remember what chords Paul had told him. _What’d he say? Oh yeah A E A…_

Ten minutes had to be long enough, right? What the fuck was he doin? Dotting over his hair like a bird? _Well we all know the princess needs to look her best,_ he thought. A few more restless minutes were spent rolling around the sofa and changing the record to one of Elvis’ and danced in place to the opening bars of Hound Dog.

“Okay he has to have fallen in, right?”

John rose from the sofa and made his way to the stairs. A powerful smell overtook him as he got closer to the landing. It was the smell of an omega in heat. The rational part of his brain lost most control and his instincts guided him to the closed bathroom door. He knocked lightly on the door.

“Paul?” He gulped. “Can I come in.” There were a few counts of silence before Paul answered.

“Y-yeah.” He heard him reply through the door. The door swung open to reveal Paul; standing with his pants around one ankle slick running down his thighs making them glisten in the best way possible, and Paul, looking frustrated, and disheveled, and so, so _needy_.

John cast his eyes over Paul’s prominent erection, a beacon in the relatively drab room. The omega scent was so much stronger in the bathroom, John inched towards the source as his more dominant instincts took over. The closer he got, the more submissive Paul became; he spread his legs a bit more, flashed his big eyes up at the alpha, parted his plump, wet lips. He looked so _desperate._

This poor unmated omega. John had to help; he felt it take over him. He would take care of him. Knot him, like he needs.

John wasted no time and quickly walked over to Paul, taking his hand in his. He nosed at the scent gland positioned on his wrist, reveling in the scent. He smelled of something distinctly sweet. _Like caramel,_ he thought.

John growled as he relished the omegas scent and moved his hand from Paul’s wrist to grope his exposed buttock.

Paul groaned and rutted up against the alpha. He smiled to himself when he noticed how hard John was in his drainies.

John moved his head down to the crook of Paul’s neck to lay wet kisses along his jugular. God, he could smell how aroused Paul was. He pulled Paul closer to grind on his cock. He rested his forehead on Paul’s letting their breaths mingle between them.

Paul’s hand came up from where it had frozen at his side and curled his fingers in John's hair. He guided his head and felt their lips brush together ever so slightly, but that small action set all his nerves on fire. Paul pressed into the kiss, sighing at the feeling of his wet lips gliding across the older man’s. _It feels like a dream._

“I’m going to make this good for you, okay?” John whispered against his lips. He could feel Paul’s rapid breath on his face. He just nodded enthusiastically and brought his lips down to the alphas neck, kissing and sucking lightly.

As much as John loved the affection, he pushed a slightly annoyed, yet curious Paul away from him and turned him around so Paul’s backside was facing him. John pulled off Paul’s tee shirt and began kissing down his back. He brought his large hands (in contrast to Paul’s lithe frame) down to grope the omegas bum. John always liked Paul’s bum; staring at it; imagining what he’d do to it with Paul’s permission. He’d never really thought he’d get the opportunity. But, now he had it and he wasn’t going to blow it.

John’s fingers trailed down to find his slick hole, circling it; sliding his finger over the opening with just enough pressure to tease Paul. The room filled with Paul’s rapid breaths and quick sighs as John teased him. John pressed his index finger into the first knuckle. Paul was slick and his finger slid in easily but he was still tight. Paul’s breath hitched at the sudden intrusion.

“Are you okay?” John asked, looking up at the head of raven hair turned away from him. Paul nodded his head quickly.

“Mmm hmm yeah I’m good.”

John began to pump his finger in and out, going a bit deeper each time. He took his time and tried to be gentle. He really did want this to be good for the omega; didn’t want to hurt him. He could hear the soft sighs and gasps coming from above him and took it as a sign to go further.

John slowly added another finger into the slicked entrance and started pumping his fingers in and out at a decent pace. Paul’s sighs became louder and soft moans periodically escaped his mouth.

The moment John curled his fingers paul let out a low moan from deep in his throat. John, encouraged, brought his tongue to Paul’s stretched hole, lapping up slick as it came out of him. John had always had a thing for slick; liked giving omegas oral just for the pleasure of eating them out and keeping them on edge for his knot. Paul’s moans were louder and in a noticeably higher pitch. His cock was throbbing and getting very little friction as it hung between his legs. He moved a hand from the sink to his cock to get any kind of stimulation. He knew it wouldn’t satisfy him, but it was becoming a nuisance.

John paid no mind to Paul’s actions and kept stretching out his hole, now at three fingers. He could feel Paul spasm as he came against the sink, but he kept pressing his arse back against John’s tongue. John took the hint and removed his fingers from Paul’s arse and stood up.

“Go sit on the bed for me, princess.” He said. Paul needed no further encouraging and raced out of the bathroom and into his small bedroom. John stayed behind to undress and give his cock some relief; so hard and uncomfortable, confined in his drainies all this time.

John, undressed, walked into Paul’s bedroom to a sight he would never forget as long as he lived. Paul covered in a thin layer of sweat, giving his skin a nice sheen; his cock once again erect standing proud and slightly pink between his legs; and, John’s favorite element, his slick coating his things and running onto the sheets. God wasn’t he a sight to behold?

John clambered onto the bed and positioned himself between paul’s thighs, trapping paul with his hands on either side of his head. He brought his head down to capture Paul’s lips in a fervent kiss, wet lips sliding against each other. John brought his hand down to Paul’s cock and began to stroke it. It felt heavy and warm in his hand and it throbbed; like Paul could explode any second.

“No John please-” he pushed John’s hand away from his aching prick, “- I need a knot,” he said, rutting his pelvis up against John’s. A low groan escaped John’s throat. He’d been willing to give Paul anything he wanted right now.

“Are you sure? Are you really sure?” John asked

“Yes I’m sure. More sure than anything.”

John moved his hand between them to guide his cock to Paul’s very slick hole. He pushed past the rim and heard Paul let out a low moan. He continued slowly until he bottomed out, his hips flush against Paul’s. He felt so tight and slick. John let out a growl.

“Are you okay?” John asked him. Paul moved his arms to wrap around John’s neck and pull him closer.

“I’m okay, just move.”

John began to make small shallow thrusts and Paul sighed. The feeling of being filled by an alpha was euphoric, but he still wanted and craved his knot, to be filled. The thought of it made Paul let out a loud moan.

“Hmm- oh Johnny faster please.” Paul pleaded. John was more than happy to oblige, As he sped up, the younger’s moans became louder. John was changing up his angles as he tried to find Paul’s prostate. Paul lets out a broken moan as John finds it. John smirked and tried to aim for that spot more.

The creaky bed frame couldn’t be heard over the various sounds the two boys made. Sighs and broken moans and pleads for, “God more please,” was all that could be heard.

Paul brought his legs up to wrap around John's waist, pulling him closer. Paul’s moans grow higher and his used hole leaks out slick that pools under his ass and mattes the alpha’s pubic hair down.

John could feel his knot swelling and growing tighter with every thrust. The low grunts and silky moans and the rhythmic squeaking of the springs could be heard throughout the room as both men felt their orgasms building.

Paul was first to release. The walls of his cunt pulsing and contracting, milking the alpha’s cock in need of a knot. Paul’s mind went blank. He wanted all his heats to go this way. Being taken care of by an alpha who loves him and who will give him what he needs. Really, he wishes he could spend all his heats with John.

John after feeling Paul orgasm beneath him, started to pick up his thrusts. He set a wicked pace as he chased his orgasm, sliding in and out almost effortlessly due to the amount of slick. His knot swelled and locked inside of the omega and he released his knot. Below him he heard a contented sigh come from the boy he adored. Satisfied now that he’d been given a knot. Satisfied for _now_ , he should say.

John pulled out and rolled over to lie next to his lover(?). He was exhausted. Didn’t even want to get up and clean themselves up. As he turned his head to face the younger boy, it seemed he didn’t either.

Paul opened his eyes to find a sweaty but satisfied looking John Lennon staring back at him with his adorable tiny grin on his thin lips. Leaning over Paul connected their lips for what could’ve been the thousandth time tonight. It wasn’t desperate and fervent, as it had been earlier. It was slow and loving and had more emotion that he could ever write and compose.

“Thank you,” Paul whispered before pulling back and drifting off to bed, John not too far behind.

***

The next morning Paul awoke in a haze of alpha pheromones and the smell of sex staining his sheets. At first glance, Paul found nothing wrong with this, it being within the first few minutes of waking up. Then he turned his head to see the auburn mop of his best friend with an arm around his waist and immediately sobered up to the fact that this particular alpha was in his bed while he was in heat. Connecting the rest of the dots wasn’t any more fun.

He quickly brought a hand up to his neck, happy to find no mating mark there. The only good news of the day so far. Other good news would’ve been to find a used condom anywhere, but alas, he did not. Next to Paul (now sitting upright and alert in his bed) the other body stirred in response to the daylight hitting his face. Paul noticed and began shaking his shoulder in an attempt to rouse him.

“John!” he whisper shouted. “John, wake up.”

“What, Macca?” John said in a haze of sleep.

“John we had sex,” Paul said bluntly.

“Hmm,” the man responded with a lazy smile, his eyes still closed. After thinking about the information for more than a second, his eyes shot open like a bullet. He sat up so quick his vision lapsed for a few seconds.

“Oh my god. I didn’t mark you, did I?” he asked, sounding extremely concerned. It might’ve warmed Paul’s heart if they weren’t in this situation.

“No you didn’t, but I don’t think we used a condom.” He said. The information hung in the air like an axe. Both of them had the same thought. _Shit, what if he’s pregnant?_ John spoke first.

“I’m so sorry, Macca. I took advantage of you while you were on your heat and I didn’t even think to use a condom. Christ I’m so stupid-”

“It’s okay, John. It’s okay.” he put his hand on John’s arm. “We just made a mistake.” John’s face fell at those words. “No, not like that!” Paul quickly amended. “I don’t regret it, and you certainly didn’t take advantage of me. I wanted it just as much.” He blushed at his own words. “I only mean that forgetting a condom was just a mistake.”

John still didn’t look convinced. “But you only wanted it because you’re on your heat and how could I have been so careless to forget a condom? Christ I’m such a horrible friend- and what if I’ve gone and knocked you up? I’m so sorry-”

“John, breathe.” Paul interrupted him. “It’s gonna be okay. I’ll have you know that I’ve wanted to jump your bones since I was 15. And you don’t know if I’m… pregnant.” He’d hesitated on that last word, obviously shaken.

“If you are, you know I’ll be there, right?” John asked quickly. “Of course I know, Johnny.” He gave him a small smile and shut his eyes as he wiped it from his face.

“Now I don’t mean to be rude, but you should probably make yourself scarce. I’d love for you to stay, but I don’t want to risk a repeat of last night.”

“I understand.” He gave Paul a loving smile. The kind that doesn’t show any teeth, but you can see in his eyes that he knows every thought you’re thinking and he’s trying to telepathically tell you, ‘It’s going to be alright.’

***

The next few days for Paul consisted of trying to deal with his heat by himself, trying to make the house look and smell like he was alone the whole week, and trying not to call John and beg him to come over. And, for the most part, he thinks he did okay. He still smelled of John a bit. He couldn’t get it fully out of his hair, but he’s praying his dad doesn’t smell it.

Out of all of it, he was worried that he and John weren’t lucky and that he had gotten pregnant. So far he had no symptoms, and he was hoping it stayed that way. When Mike and his father returned from Aunt Gin’s, they’d noticed nothing unusual about him or the house, which caused him to relax a bit.

The next week he’d gotten an appointment at a local clinic, by faking his Father signature, to see if their accident had any consequences. Fortunately, they did not. He was decidedly not pregnant and the sigh of relief that flowed through him gave him peace for the first time in weeks.

John had also reacted positively to the news. He’d phoned him as soon as he left the clinic.

“I’m so glad! Too young to be parents, ya know?”

“Yes I know.” he let out a nervous laugh as he prepared himself for his next words. “Ya know, John?”

“Hmm?” he asked. Paul could hear the smile on his lips.

“I wouldn’t mind spending my next heat with you, if ya wanted that is… “

“Are you serious?” John asked. Paul nodded in response, but then he realized John couldn’t see him.

“Yeah. yeah I am. Serious, that is.” Paul said and gave a self deprecating chuckle at how he’d butchered that sentence.

“I would like that very much.” John said. “And I promise a thousand times that I will not forget to wear a condom.” He added frantically. Paul could only smile at him, his chin pressed against the receiver.

“I think I’m about to run out of time. I’m at a phone booth.”

“Oh okay. I’ll let you go.”

“Bye Johnny.”

“Bye Macca.”

When Paul stepped out of the phone booth he’d felt lighter. He didn’t know where that decision would go, but he had high hopes for it. He’d rode the bus home with a smile stuck on his face with the knowledge of whatever he was doing was right.


End file.
